Meinhof
thumb|300px|Meinhof – Logo Meinhof aus London, England, machen seit 2007 Crustcore mit D-Beat. Der Name hat offenbar nichts mit der Ulrike zu tun. Meinhof haben eine lässige Sängerin am Bass. Zuvor waren sie als DHC Meinhof aktiv (Album von 2002 und Mini von 2005, eher Digital Hardcore), seit 2012 ist Unfixed aktiv (Alben von 2013 und 2014). : → Siehe auch Amebix, Antisect, Behind Enemy Lines, Warvictims, After the Bombs, Lost World Sound anhören Zur Einstimmung erstmal ein paar Hörproben ... *'Ways of Tomorrow' – (video, 2:16 min) - von 2011 *'Ghetto Punk' – (video, 2:14 min) - von 2010 *'Anarchy and Chaos Association' – (video, 1:09 min) - von 2009. Live: thumb|250px|Die Sängerin ... *MeinhoF @ Gathering Of The 5000 Fest - (min) - *MEINHOF new line-up first gig - (min) - London 14th Dec 2008 *MEINHOF- When I die - (CSO La Jungla 1-10-11) *MEINHOF- Mucha policía, poca diversión - (CSO La Jungla 1-10-11) Unfixed: *'For the Punx' – (video, 1:24 min) - vom 2014er-Album Battleside. *'System Collapse' – (video, 1:17 min) - vom 2014er-Album Battleside. Die Alben von Meinhof Meinhof haben seit 2007 vier Alben veröffentlicht. *2007 – The Rush Hour of Human Misery – 1. Album *2008 – Lust for Destruction – Split-Mini mit Disgust *2009 – Under the Burning Sky of Future Events – Mini-Album *2010 – 8 Drops of Blood – 2. Album (Active Rebellion) *2011 – Mother – 3. Album (Nikt Nic Nie Wie) *2016 – Endless War – 4. Album (Nikt Nic Nie Wie) 1. Album – The Rush Hour of Human Misery Das Debütalbum The Rush Hour of Human Misery wurde aufgenommen und kam im 2006 heraus. *Crustcore – 14 Tracks, ... min – 00. ... 2007 bei Records The Rush Hour of Human Misery... mit Drumcomputer, bis auf Track 15. : 01 – The Rush Hour of Human Misery – 3:58 – 02 – Hell –– 03 – Punk Rock Star –– 04 – You are Not a Victim –– 05 – Bleeding Soul –– 06 – This Is Murder –– 07 – Church of Hedonism –– 08 – Their Worst Enemy –– 09 – Out of System – 2:43 10 – Islamic Rage –– 11 – Lie –– 12 – EZLN –– hey ! 13 – The Labour Chain –– 14 – If There Is a Hope –– : 15 – What Next? / Hands Off Me? / Another War? - (s. Split-Mini unten) Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Split-Mini-Album – Lust for Destruction ... : 01 – What Next? –– 02 – Hands Off Me? –– 03 – Another War? –– Mini-Album – Under the Burning Sky of Future Events ... : 01 – Religion of Fear – 2:03 – 02 – Hands Off Me – 1:38 – 03 – Out of System – 1:21 – 04 – Another War – 1:50 – 05 – Punk Rock Star Is Fucked – 0:11 – 06 – Deceived – 1:59 – 07 – Asesinos – 2:18 – 08 – War Is On – 2:01 – 09 – A.A.C.A. – 1:04 – 10 – Nuclear War Crisis – 3:44 – 11 – N.A.D.A. – 1:51 – 12 – New World Order – 2:47 – Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 2. Album – 8 Drops of Blood Das zweite Album 8 Drops of Blood wurde aufgenommen und kam im 2010 heraus. *Crustcore – 8 / 11 Tracks, nur 16:46 / ... min – 00. Dezember 2010 bei ... Records 8 Drops of Blood ... Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 3. Album – Mother Das dritte Album Mother wurde aufgenommen und kam im 2011 heraus. *Crustcore – 10 Tracks, immerhin 26:54 min – 00. xxember 2011 bei Nikt Nic Nie Wie Mother ... Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 4. Album – Endless War Das vierte Album Endless War wurde aufgenommen und kam im März 2016 heraus. *Crustcore – 12 Tracks, immerhin 23 min – 00. März 2016 bei Nikt Nic Nie Wie Endless War ... Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Weblinks *YouTube-Kanal – 27 Meinhof-Clips (bis 2014) *MySpace-Profil – *Bandcamp – Musik anhören *Discogs – die detaillierte Diskographie Kategorie:Crust Kategorie:England